Guise at Me Differently
by heAtHcLiFF65
Summary: Lucy buys Sorcerer's Magazine Male Edition and sees Hibiki fully undressed. The person in question also visits Lucy and something happens. Sorry for the summary, its my first time. Rated M. I don't own Fairy Tail and Sorcerer's Magazine. The ideas belong to Hiro Mashima.


Guise at me Differently

**(A.N.: My first fanfic! Please bear with me! I noticed handsome boy Hibiki has no rated M fanfics, so I wrote this for him! hahaha!)**

Lucy's POV

It's just a normal day for me today. I was just writing my novel, playing with Plue and other normal stuff I do every day. That includes my team barging in my house, if I may point out. I can't focus on writing like this! Natsu's snoring loudly in MY bed. Why do they always barge in my house? Erza has a house, Gray has a house, and Natsu has a house. There's a women's dorm! Why does it have to be my house?! Well then. Maybe I should just tell 'im to leave. That will work! I want to buy me a copy of Sorcerers Male Edition and look at some magical muscles! I can't do something naughty with this guy wheezing in my house!

"NATSU! GET OUT! GO TO YOUR OWN HOUSE AND STAY THERE!"

←_←! Heh! That scared the crap outta him!

Since that hothead is gone, I should go buy me some hunka material!

Running outside, I looked at the environment. Things have changed within seven years. I then went to town and I found just what I was looking for. A magazine store. And the magazines are sorted by category. I looked at my right and I saw a large sign: Sorcerers Male Edition. They were also sorted by categories. Bishie, Nude, Hunk, Muscular, Thin w/ six packs, etc.! I think I'll just buy one of everything. Then I sensed a familiar odor. Musky and sweaty.

"Hey, Lucy. You like those then huh? (Chuckles) Atta girl!"

I turned around and my head bumped into bare flesh divided into three layers separated by two. It was Gray. I blushed. Not because I was embarrassed, but because I bumped on his abs. Okay, I admit. I have a slight crush on him. Because he's so friggin' hawt! Enough of that. So I ignored him and looked at the magazines. I took one of everything as I said. Everything is 90% off. Lucky day for me. I paid what I bought. And when the cashier turned around…

"Gray! You work here?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Good for you then. I'll be going now!"

I couldn't wait to go home and read one so I took one and read it on the way. I picked the Nude genre. Looks great!

So the cover photo was my BIGGEST and most SECRET crush, Hibiki Laytis! OMG he's nude! He looks so hot with his pose and his cock ain't nothin' to laugh at either. Its impressive!

I looked at more on my way home.

Hibiki's POV

Fairy Tail, here I come!

Pegasus assigned me to visit our old friends in Fairy Tail. I would stay there for a week. I quickly got off as soon as I arrived there. I talked to a few friends. But someone's missing. LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!

I asked people where Lucy lives. I got the address and went there. No reason, just to hang out. When I located her room I got a huge surprise. She was reading Sorcerers! MALE EDITION! I'M IN THE COVER PHOTO! FULL FRONTAL! Shit!

"HIBIKI?!"

She got up and ran towards me. She hugged me. Then I asked her,

"Why are you reading that?"

"Cause you're on the cover?"

"Really? You want me that bad huh?"

"Yeah… I had a crush on you since. I was just creeped out by the way you call Ichiya-san."

"You can see the real deal if you want now, Lucy!"

"Really! Do I get to touch it?"

"Do what you want! I'm all yours! From now on, you will see a different Hibiki!"

(LEMON! READ IF YOU'RE HORNY!)

I unbuttoned my shirt and took them off. I saw Lucy's mouth getting wet with excitement. I smirked as I tried to unbutton my pants but…

"Please, give me honor to undress your lower body."

"Request granted."

She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. I ran my hand through my hair and smirked at her. She smiled back and continued pulling my pants down.

She looked at my boxers. She licks the forming bulge, causing me to moan slightly. She removes my boxers, causing my hardened dick to spring out. She licks the head, causing shivers down my spine. I stood up and said, "My beautiful lady, could you do me the honor of letting me disrobe you?" "The pleasure's mine," she responded. I took off all her clothes. I saw the nakedness of the cute blond before my eyes.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe it. I'm performing foreplay with the one and only Hibiki! I'm sucking his dick, bobbing my head. He licks my pussy, swirling his tongue around its walls. He's also massaging my breasts while I pinch his hard nipples. Then, a moment later, his tongue goes deeper and my hands slide to his chiseled abs. I felt him moan in my twat, and his lower body rises. I think I know where this is going. I sucked him harder and faster and he came in my mouth. He doesn't take a moment to rest and performs cunnilingus faster. I felt myself cumming too. He goes faster and I splashed my juices on his face. We swallow together. And let go for a while. We looked at each other and chuckled.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ever."

He thrusted his dick inside me. I scream in pleasure.

"Doesn't it hurt? Isn't this your first time?"

"Nah, I've done this several times with Natsu. He was the first one to break my innocence."

He smirked again, and massaged my tits. I moaned louder.

"What did Natsu do that I didn't do?"

"The foreplay position. That was a new one."

We kept on going. Then I sensed him getting slower.

"Lucy! I'm gonna- oof!"

He came inside me. And he fainted. I didn't remove his dick inside me yet. It was too soon to faint. So what I did was bounce. I bounced until I cum. And we both lick each other to clean the semen out of us. I kissed him in the lips and I said,

"Remember, this is just for fun… No one loves; we did this just for pleasure."


End file.
